Los Calabozos de Fifth Sector
by Ricc-chan
Summary: Shindou ha sido encerrado por error bajo acusaciones de incitar a no respetar los resultados pactados, un agente le tiene que interrogar - Kyousuke x Shindou


Takuto Shindou se despertó y se encontró medio a oscuras, lo último que recordaba era que unas personas se le habían acercado presentándose como agentes de "Fifth Sector", y que quedaba detenido por "incitar a la subversión", que quería decir que había incitado a no hacer los resultados pactados, luego olió algo extraño y de ahí, nada más

-Ya estás despierto… te quedarás aquí a la espera del interrogatorio-, la voz provenía de un guarda que estaba al otro lado de unos barrotes, lo cual hizo ver a Shindou que estaba encarcelado

Los segundos se le hacían minutos; y los minutos, horas, hasta que oyó como abrían la puerta y encendían la luz

-Shindou… sabía que estabas aquí…-, era Tsurugi Kyousuke, el agente de Fifth Sector en el Raimon, -Asi que… acusado…-  
>-Creo que me han acusado de "Incitar a la subversión"…<br>Kyousuke le habló en voz baja, -El problema es que no es cierto, ya sé que no respetáis los resultados, pero eso es culpa de Kudou, vuestro entrenador…

El guarda de seguridad avisó a Kyousuke, -Interrógale… que no tenemos todo el día-  
>Kyousuke miró al guarda con mala cara, -Márchate, no necesito a espectadores para hacerlo…-<p>

El guarda gruñó y se marchó, Shindou estaba algo atemorizado

-¿In… terrogar?  
>-Si, lo llaman así, pero…-, echó un suspiro y continuó, -es más una especie de… tortura…-<br>Shindou se asustó, -¡¿Me… vas a torturar?-  
>Kyousuke le gritó, -¡¿Quieres que sea yo o que te vengan a torturar tres guardas a la vez?<p>

A Shindou se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, Kyousuke prosiguió, -Parece que ya has adivinado de qué va la tortura…, asi que… dime… o tres guardas o yo…-

Shindou tragó saliva y agachó la cabeza, -Prefiero... que seas tú…-

Kyousuke se pegó a Shindou, -Bien… sé que no has sido tú, pero tendrás que actuar como si te torturara… date la vuelta-

Shindou se giró y notó como la mano de Kyousuke le bajaba los pantalones de la equipación, el capitán del Raimon lagrimeaba un poco, -Ten… cuidado… por favor…-

Kyousuke le susurraba al oído, -No te preocupes…-, Shindou oyó como se humedecía los dedos y los bajaba al trasero; el capitán pegó un gemido en voz bastante alta, lo cual hizo que Kyousuke le tapara la boca, -No grites, estúpido… me da vergüenza-

Con la boca tapada, Shindou notaba el movimiento de los dedos de Kyousuke hacia dentro y hacia fuera, así fue durante varios minutos, hasta que interrumpió el movimiento

Kyousuke sacó los dedos y se giró en dirección a la salida, -Bueno… al menos se han creído eso…, voy a intentar hablar con los guardas para…-, cuando volvió a mirar a Shindou, le vió sentado en el suelo, respirando aceleradamente, medio desnudo y mirándole directamente a los ojos

-Sabía que esto iba a suceder…-, Kyousuke suspiró y se acercó a él, luego se apoyó en la pared desabrochándose el pantalón, Shindou, de rodillas, le miraba; Kyousuke le dijo una cosa, -No querrás que te deje a medias… aunque sea una tortura simulada, eso luego te dolerá mucho-, comentó señalando a la entrepierna del capitán, luego comentó jocosamente, -además… algo sacaré a cambio…-

Shindou miró cabizbajo, pero al poco empezó a lamer la entrepierna de Kyousuke, el cual se tapó la boca con uno de los brazos

En un momento, uno de los guardas pasó delante de la celda y Kyousuke tuvo que disimular cogiendo del pelo a Shindou con su brazo libre, el guarda miró curioso y se marchó de nuevo, entonces Kyousuke le dejó de agarrar

-Kyou… suke… me duele…  
>-Pues para algo… tienes una mano libre…<br>-Quería que… me lo hicieras tú…  
>-Tsk…, pero como venga alguien… me levanto ipso-facto…<p>

Kyousuke hizo que Shindou se terminara de quitar el pantalón y se tumbara, lo mismo se hizo él, poniéndose encima del capitán del Raimon y, sin mucha ternura, se introdujo el miembro de Shindou en la boca

El tiempo pasó rápido para Shindou, no así para Kyousuke, que además de estar haciendo eso, tenía que fijarse si algún guarda pasaba; aun así, los dos acabaron a la vez y sin avisar, rápidamente los dos se levantaron y se miraron

-Que sea… la última vez… que hacemos esto…-, Kyousuke hablaba con la boca llena, pero se le entendía, Shindou respondió con un profundo beso

-Tenemos… que repetirlo…-, Shindou se empezó a vestir mientras tragaba  
>-Te repito que ni de coña<p>

Durante un tiempo de silencio se oyó algo: -¡cambio de turno!-

Kyousuke se dio prisa y usó una llave que tenía escondida, -¡A… ahora, tenemos que salir, y límpiate un poco la cara con un pañuelo!-, le dio un pañuelo, le agarró de la mano y salió junto a él

-Idiota, tu cara da más sensación de diversión que de tortura… ¡cambia esa cara!

Kyousuke se topó con un guarda a la puerta de la prisión, el cual preguntó

-Identificación y motivo  
>-Soy Tsurugi Kyousuke, agente…-, y enseñó su identificación, -… tras el interrogatorio, Takuto Shindou decía la verdad, no ha "incitado a la subversión", por lo cual, procedo a firmar su acta de salida y dejarle en libertad<p> 


End file.
